A bubble level is an instrument designed to indicate whether a surface is horizontal or vertical. Various types of bubble levels may be used by carpenters, stonemasons or bricklayers. Typically, a small transparent bubble tube is embedded in the middle of the level. When the surface holding the level is horizontal, vertical or at designated angle, the bubble within the bubble tube is located in the middle of the bubble tube.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.